


Anticipation and Bad Behaving

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is one of the top students at Dalton so Kurt knows he's not stupid, which is why there's no reason for him <i>not</i> to get the giant, blatant ways that Kurt has been throwing himself at Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation and Bad Behaving

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Girls and Boys In School" by Neon Trees.

Blaine is kind of an amazing boyfriend. He's hot, he's funny, he's talented, he's understanding, and he's pretty much the definition of The Perfect Boyfriend. Except for how he's kind of a tease when it comes to getting past the kissing and cuddling and onto the actual making out. He's affectionate, and he kisses Kurt soft and sweet and lingering, but then pulls back just when things start getting good, which is driving Kurt _crazy_. It's not even that Kurt wants to rush things. He had found it sweet when Blaine insisted that they take it slow, and it had been a great idea at the time. Of course, at the time, Kurt was not aware that Blaine's idea of _slow_ was more like _glacial_. Besides, Kurt knows Blaine is a smart guy. Blaine is one of the top students at Dalton so Kurt knows he's not stupid, which is why there's no reason for him not to get the giant, blatant ways that Kurt has been throwing himself at Blaine.

Including that time Kurt _literally_ threw himself at Blaine, and Blaine had just laughed and smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. They had cuddled through the rest of Hedwig, but still. Cuddling and harmonizing on Midnight Radio was awesome, but it was decidedly not making out. Kurt really, really wants to spend some time making out. Blaine can't just sit there with his stupid face and his stupid lips and then expect Kurt to _not_ want to make out with him.

Which is why Kurt has devised an ingenious, foolproof plan to get to at _least_ second base. Third was optional, but Kurt's always been a fan of dreaming big.

-

There was no way this wouldn't work. Kurt had been very meticulous about making sure the atmosphere was perfect for making out. There was mood lighting, and candles, and French jazz playing softly in the background because Blaine, of course, shared Kurt's love of all things French. It had taken Kurt a week to track down this Éric Le Lann CD, not to mention how he'd given up his dream of snagging those gently worn Gucci loafers from the thrift store just to have it shipped to the states in time. He'd even cooked. He'd even cooked a _quiche_ , for heaven's sake. If he didn't get at least some light groping out of this, Kurt was going to scream.

Besides, he's seen enough Lifetime movies to know that lingering glances and a little strategically-timed footsie goes a long way. He's taking all the necessary precautions. There's no way this can fail.

-

"Welcome," Kurt says, opening the door with his best smile and turning his head when Blaine moves in to the kiss him on the cheek, pressing their lips together instead.

"Well _hello_ ," Blaine says, quirking an eyebrow.

"Come on," Kurt says, taking Blaine's jacket. "We can't let dinner get cold."

-

"Is that Éric Le Lann?" Blaine asks as soon as Kurt opens the basement door.

"It is indeed," Kurt says, grinning a little to himself. This is so, so gonna work.

"Kurt, oh my god," Blaine says halfway down the basement stairs.

"I know, right?" Kurt says happily.

"No, I mean, oh my _god_ ," Blaine says, stepping around Kurt and rushing down the stairs. "The table cloth is on fire!"

"Stupid fucking candles," Kurt grumbles as Blaine yanks on the table cloth until he can stomp out the fire.

"What was that?" Blaine asks, turning around once the tablecloth is done smoking.

"I said, 'my hero,'" Kurt lies, rushing forward and throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. Never let it be said that Kurt Hummel doesn't know how to improvise.

-

"That smells incredible," Blaine says.

"Why thank you," Kurt says, grinning down at Blaine as he cuts into the quiche and puts a slice carefully on Blaine's plate. "And feel free to compliment me some more after you taste it. The almonds bring out a really subtle flavor that--"

"Um," Blaine cuts him off, fidgeting nervously.

"What?" Kurt asks, freezing in place as he pulls out his chair.

"Oh, well, it's just..."

"Speak, Blaine," Kurt says.

"I'm kind of allergic. To almonds. Well, all tree nuts, really, but it's fine! It's totally fine! This smells way too good, I can't _not_ eat it."

"Blaine," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to eat something you're allergic to."

"I can try," Blaine says. "Sometimes I only swell up a little bit, and if I only eat a few bites my throat might not even close up!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kurt says, taking Blaine's plate a safe distance away. "You are not going to--" All of a sudden the song starts to skip, making this horrible, high-pitched squeal.

"I want to die," Kurt groans, rolling his eyes at the ceiling and walking across the room, yanking his ipod off the speakers.

"Did you say something?" Blaine asks.

"I said that I like your tie."

"I'm not wearing a tie," Blaine says, confused.

"Oh," Kurt says, wincing a little before he turns around and smiles warily at Blaine. "In that case, I said... I can make a pie?"

Blaine just squints at him a little, shifting awkwardly in his chair.

Great. Just great. Things are going _perfectly_.

-

"See?" Blaine says as he wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "This is perfect. We've got pizza, we've got a couch, we've got a movie, and I've got you."

"You're so cheesy," Kurt says, leaning into Blaine's side and taking a bite when Blaine holds out his slice.

"You love it," Blaine says, putting his pizza carefully on the coffee table. Blaine is very respectful of Kurt's food and drink rules. You have to be careful when you've got an all white decor.

"I do," Kurt says, twisting a little until he's nice and comfortable and tucked under Blaine's arm, staring up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine once made the mistake of admitting how much he loved that, and Kurt is not above playing dirty when it gets him results. Blaine keeps staring, his eyes intent in a way that makes Kurt want to blush and hide his face. He presses a little closer, hooking his ankle over Blaine's on the ottoman and licking his lips.

"We're supposed to be watching a movie," Blaine says, his voice low in a way that makes Kurt's stomach swoop.

"I've seen it," Kurt says, tilting his head back just a little bit. Blaine is a smart guy. There's no way he can mistake that hint.

"Kurt," Blaine says, and it sounds like a warning but Blaine's pulled him in a little closer and is tracing his fingers over Kurt's collarbone. Kurt loves it when he does that, it makes him shiver a little, and Blaine groans, low in his throat, and pulls Kurt even closer, finally, _finally_ leaning down for a kiss.

Blaine doesn't start off slow and sweet like usual, and Kurt gives himself a mental pat on the back before turning his brain off completely and letting Blaine drag him into his lap, his hands big and warm on Kurt's hips. Kurt tangles his hands in Blaine's hair, thick and curly beneath his fingers, and he tugs, tipping Blaine's head back so he can kiss him a little deeper. Blaine lets out a groan that rumbles low in his throat.

"Shit," Blaine breathes, pulling away from Kurt's mouth and resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder.

"No, hey," Kurt says, tugging at his hair again. "Why'd you stop? Don't stop."

" _Shit_ ," Blaine repeats. "Kurt, you can't just go around saying stuff like that and _kissing_ me like that when I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"Simple solution," Kurt says, trying in vain to wiggle closer despite Blaine's grip on his hips. "Don't be a gentleman."

"Kurt," Blaine groans, "we're supposed to be taking it slow."

"Blaine," Kurt says, tugging on Blaine's hair a little harder than he should have, making Blaine look up at him. "If we take it any slower we won't even be able to get to the good stuff, because we'll both have artificial hips and pacemakers."

"You make it really hard to do the right thing, you know," Blaine says, his eyes dark and his fingers brushing over the small of Kurt's back.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Kurt grins, ducking down and kissing Blaine's jaw. "I prefer to think of it as making it really, _really_ easy to do the wrong thing." Blaine rolls his eyes, but he squeezes at Kurt's hips, noses at his neck, and Kurt is so, so about to get some quality making out time.

"Kurt," Blaine says again, but he doesn't sound very convincing at all. Kurt just smiles and kisses Blaine, biting down a little at his lower lip, and then all of a sudden Kurt's flat on his back with Blaine on top of him, pressing Kurt down into the cushions and kissing him deep and slow. Kurt gasps a little against Blaine's mouth, trying to arch up and press himself closer, but Blaine's heavy and solid on top of him, and it's kind of insanely hot.

"Shit," Blaine says, pulling back and shifting his weight onto his elbows. "Sorry, sorry, just--"

"You're just being willfully obtuse now, there's no other explanation," Kurt says, rolling his eyes and grabbing onto Blaine's shirt, pulling him back down. Blaine stares at him for a moment, his eyes dark and focused right on Kurt, and it makes Kurt's stomach coil up all nervous and excited, makes his toes curl up in his socks.

"You sure?" Blaine asks, his voice low and gruff, and Kurt doesn't even bother to answer. He just nods and strains up, grabbing at Blaine's shoulders and clutching him close when their lips meet again. Blaine kisses him deep and lingering, his hand cupping the back of Kurt's head. Kurt feels hot and overwhelmed and he never, ever wants it to stop, so he can't even be embarrassed about the disappointed whine he lets out when Blaine pulls back.

"Shh," Blaine says, ducking his head back down and kissing at Kurt's jaw. "This is in my way," Blaine says, tugging at Kurt's scarf and tossing it on the floor.

"That's silk," Kurt says ruefully.

"That's nice," Blaine says, and Kurt doesn't even mind that Blaine is ignoring him because Blaine starts to kiss down Kurt's jaw to his neck, kissing him light and fleeting in a way that almost tickles. It feels incredible, and then Blaine sucks at the skin he'd been kissing, and okay, _wow_. Kurt grabs at Blaine's hair, his shirt sleeve, anything he can reach, because he has to hold onto _something_. He can't help the gasp he lets out, and Blaine sucks even harder, making his way across Kurt's neck, his collarbone, the dip of his throat. Kurt's so turned on he feels dizzy with it, and he bites down on his lip, trying to stop the frantic, desperate noises he wants to make.

He doesn't do a very good job, though, because Blaine looks up when Kurt fails to properly muffle a moan, his hair messed up from Kurt's hands and his lips red and wet, and Kurt lets out a shaky breath, blushing so hard his face feels like it's on fire. He was supposed to be _smooth_ about this.

"No, hey. I wanna hear," Blaine says, his voice still all rough in a way that makes Kurt's stomach draw up tight. Blaine kisses at the side of his neck again, at the spot that feels so good it makes Kurt's toes curl, and he gasps out, cutting himself off at the end on reflex. "C'mon," Blaine says, and Kurt can feel the way the words vibrate over the sensitive skin of his neck. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about, it's just us," Blaine says in that stupidly reassuring voice of his, muttering against Kurt's skin. "Just you and me," he continues, kissing down Kurt's neck, and Kurt nods, letting himself gasp out when Blaine sucks lightly over his collarbone.

Blaine pulls away to look down at him again, and Kurt's blushing and panting a little, but he doesn't look away as Blaine darts in and kisses him, quick and soft, before sucking his way back down to Kurt's neck. Kurt's pretty sure he's going to die because he's so turned on. Blaine is still on top of him, still solid and warm, and Kurt's a little terrified to move his hips, just in case Blaine hasn't realized that Kurt's so hard it hurts. He clutches at Blaine's sleeve again, holding on and moaning when Blaine lets his teeth scrape lightly at Kurt's neck.

"You doing okay?" Blaine asks, pulling back when Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's sleeve.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing great, totally," he says shakily, tilting his head to the side when Blaine moves to suck even harder at his neck. "Oh god, _Blaine_."

"Right?" Blaine says, amused, and Kurt would consider smacking him if he had any control over his limbs right now. "Watch this," Blaine says with a smirk, dropping his head and sucking at the dip of Kurt's throat again, but letting his teeth drag over the skin this time. Kurt doesn't even know how he's _doing_ that, how it feels so good, but he never, ever wants Blaine to stop.

"Blaine," Kurt says, grabbing at Blaine's arms and digging his fingers in, only just managing to keep his hips from jerking up. Kurt's panting now, his breath hitching in his throat, and he doesn't even care that he's probably in for a week of concealer and scarves, because Kurt didn't know it would _feel_ like this, so hot and overwhelming. Kurt's shaking a little with how desperately he's trying to hold still, and Blaine lifts his head again, looking down at Kurt curiously.

"Are you sure this isn't going too fast?" he asks, brushing his thumb over Kurt's cheek where it's all red and warm, and Kurt shakes his head.

"It's not that, it's just-- your mouth is _amazing_ ," Kurt blurts out, trying to cover his face with his hands as soon as it's out of his mouth. He feels like the biggest virgin to ever be a virgin, but seriously, Blaine's _mouth_.

"Hey, hey, no, come on," Blaine says, and when Kurt carefully lowers his hands Blaine is smiling down at him and then leaning down to kiss him, soft and reassuring. "No hiding. It's supposed to feel good. Plus you are _really_ hot and I kind of can't keep my eyes off of you," Blaine adds, shifting his hips around and pressing down so Kurt can feel how hard he is. Kurt gasps, a little surprised and a lot turned on, and he arches, his hips straining up. His eyes slide shut at how good it feels to have his cock pressed against Blaine's, even if it's through layers of clothing.

Kurt knows his face is hot and flushed. When he blinks his eyes back open Blaine is staring down at him, his eyes dark and wide as he brushes his fingers over Kurt's cheeks. He follows them with his lips, trailing them down to Kurt's ear. "It drives me crazy when you blush," he says, and his voice is suddenly even deeper, kind of rough and definitely sexy, and Blaine has a _sex_ voice and now Kurt knows what that sounds like.

And it sounds pretty awesome.

"Your skin is so soft," Blaine says, kissing down Kurt's jaw lightly in a way that makes him all hot and squirmy.

"I moisturize," Kurt says, his voice coming out a little ragged too, and oh, hey, there's _his_ sex voice. Good to know.

"Hey, is it okay if I--" Blaine asks, his fingers toying with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, and Kurt nods quickly.

"It is really okay," Kurt says breathlessly, cool air hitting his skin as Blaine undoes the first few buttons. He leans down and presses soft kisses where the buttons were and Kurt shivers a little, touching Blaine's arm. Now that Kurt knows Blaine's hard too, he lets himself move, arching and squirming under Blaine as he trails his lips down Kurt's chest. Blaine must have missed a spot under his chin whenever he shaved last, because he tilts his head to kiss at Kurt's shoulder and suddenly there's stubble scratching at his skin, and Kurt's finding himself reevaluating his stance on facial hair because holy _wow_ does it feel amazing. He lets out a breath that comes out more like a whine and tilts his head back, baring his throat, trying to ask without asking.

Kurt _knew_ Blaine was smart, and he lets out a breathless laugh as Blaine drags his chin across Kurt's shoulder, into the crook of his neck. Blaine laughs, nuzzling at Kurt's jaw, and Kurt makes a happy, humming sound that turns into a ragged gasp when Blaine kisses behind his ear. It feels stupidly amazing, sudden and intense in a way Kurt's not used to, and his hips jerk up helplessly when Blaine sucks at his earlobe and kisses his way up the curve of Kurt's ear. He's pretty much just panting now, rocking his hips up against Blaine's in an embarrassingly desperate way, and then Blaine shifts, rearranging his legs on either side of Kurt's. And oh, hey, wow, _that_ was a good idea. Kurt can feel Blaine, hard against his hip, and he keeps rocking his hips up, groaning at the friction. He feels breathless and dizzy and about three seconds away from coming in his pants.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans into his ear, "you have _no_ idea," and then he's grabbing at Kurt's hair, tilting his head so he can get at Kurt's mouth and kiss him sloppy and frantic and so, so good. Blaine's rocking his hips against Kurt's, groaning against his mouth, and Kurt's so tense and so _close_ that he's starting to shake a little. He grabs at Blaine's back, his hands scrambling, and he's almost there when Blaine pulls back, sitting all the way up and sliding down Kurt's legs so they're not touching.

"Wait," Kurt says, a little dazed. "Wait, what, no."

"You are so hot," Blaine blurts out before shaking his head and laughing a little. "Sorry, no, that was. We should stop. I didn't mean to get that out of control, fuck."

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard," Kurt says, sitting up and grabbing at Blaine's collar, trying to pull him back. Blaine laughs and bats his hands away, and Kurt falls back onto the sofa with a sigh. "I'm going to die," he tells Blaine sadly.

"I doubt that," Blaine says, smoothing his hand over Kurt's knee. Kurt shivers a little when Blaine's fingers brush up to stroke at his thigh, and he can't just _do_ that when he's the one who stopped them in the first place.

"No fair," Kurt says, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows so he can see Blaine's face. "You don't get to stop and then keep touching me."

"Have you ever tried to stop touching yourself?" Blaine asks. "It's harder than you'd think."

"I want you to replay that sentence in your head," Kurt says, barely able to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh," Blaine says, blushing a little and shrugging, and Kurt can't help it - he sits up and leans in until he can kiss Blaine again. Blaine lets out a surprised squeak and Kurt smiles against his mouth. Blaine laughs low in his throat and pets at the small of Kurt's back.

"Why did we stop again?" Kurt asks, tugging his legs out from under Blaine and going up on his knees, pressing himself closer and closer until Blaine groans a little and grabs at his hips, tugging Kurt into his lap.

"Because if we go any further I don't know if I'll be able to stop," Blaine says, his voice deep and gravelly and insanely hot.

"I don't see the problem with that," Kurt breathes out, shifting his weight until his cock is pressed back against Blaine's.

"Kurt," Blaine says, rocking his hips up and groaning, "your first time is supposed to be special. I had plans."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, grinning down at Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine says, kissing down the side of Kurt's neck. "I wrote it down and everything, but then Wes found it and David illustrated it with dirty stick figures and the magic was gone."

"All the more reason to go off-script," Kurt says, tilting his head back so Blaine can get at his throat. "We have candles. That's totally romantic." Blaine laughs, still kissing at Kurt's neck, and Kurt squirms closer, rocking his hips down against Blaine's lap.

"We should move to the bed, at least," Blaine says, his voice coming out breathless and strained in a way that makes Kurt's stomach coil up tight.

"There's no time for that much effort," Kurt says, because if Blaine would just _move_ with him, Kurt is pretty sure he could come in, like, a minute. At the most.

"But--" Blaine tries, his hands reaching for Kurt's hips and squeezing a little, like that is going to somehow change Kurt's mind.

"You should stop talking," Kurt says, leaning down to get at Blaine's mouth and kiss him again, deep and wet and intense. When he finally pulls away, Blaine's panting a little, his hands still clenched tightly around Kurt's hips.

"You sure?" he asks.

"I could not be any more sure," Kurt says, and then gasps a little when Blaine grabs at his ass, pulling him in closer and pressing Kurt down against his cock. "Should we lie back down?" Kurt asks, breathless and so, so ready to come.

"No, like this," Blaine says, breathing hot against Kurt's neck and squeezing at his ass, keeping Kurt close. "This is good, I want you right here," he says, kissing Kurt deep and dirty while he rocks his hips up, rubbing them together through their pants. It feels amazing, hot and overwhelming and almost enough, but not quite. Kurt takes a shaky breath and reaches back for one of Blaine's hands, guiding it to the button at the front of his pants.

"You su--"

"I am so, so sure, come on," Kurt pants, cutting him off.

Blaine lets go of Kurt's ass to undo the front of his jeans, and Kurt can't even bring himself to feel embarrassed, because his cock isn't trapped painfully in his pants anymore and Blaine's fingers are brushing over his underwear, his mouth open and eyes dark as he watches Kurt's cock twitch.

"Okay, I'm going to-- can I?" Kurt asks, suddenly hesitant, his hand just kind of hovering over the bulge in Blaine's pants. Blaine chokes out a laugh and says, "Yeah, please." Kurt bites his lip and gets Blaine's pants open, ignoring the twisting in his stomach when he pulls Blaine's cock out of his jeans, even though it's still trapped in his underwear.

"Wow," Kurt says, blushing dark red once the reality of the situation hits him, and Blaine laughs and moves his hands back to Kurt's ass, pulling him close. Kurt's hands fly up to the couch to brace himself and suddenly they're pressed together, so much closer than before, and Kurt thinks he might _actually_ die, this is so hot. "Oh, _wow_ ," Kurt says stupidly, and he's glad when Blaine shuts him up by leaning forward and kissing him. He keeps his grip firm on Kurt's ass, pulling him forward but rocking his own hips up too, and Kurt can feel the way their cocks slide together, can hear the noises Blaine's making in his throat while they kiss.

Blaine's hands keep squeezing at his ass, his thumbs brushing at the small of Kurt's back where his jeans have slid down a little, and Kurt can't seem to help pushing back into his hands a little, even if it means moving away from Blaine's cock.

"Kurt, fuck," Blaine groans against his mouth, cupping his hands under Kurt's ass and lifting a little, somehow managing to press them even closer. Kurt's stomach twists, because that was kind of randomly hot, but then Blaine rocks his hips back up and the head of his cock pushes at the head of Kurt's through their underwear, and Kurt groans, biting down on Blaine's lip a little on accident.

"Sorry," Kurt says when Blaine gasps and pulls away. "Sorry, just--"

"You really don't have to be sorry," Blaine says, his eyes half lidded and his voice low. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and Kurt reaches out to follow it with his fingers without thinking.

Blaine makes a rough noise, letting go of Kurt's ass and reaching up to hold his wrist, to keep his hand there as Blaine sucks Kurt's fingers into his mouth. It feels _insane_ , and Kurt doesn't know what having his dick sucked feels like, but if it feels even _half_ as good as Blaine sucking on his fingers does, Kurt really, really wants to find out. Not now, though, because now he's already so hard and so close. He groans a little at his cock straining up against his underwear, pre-come making the fabric stick to his skin.

"Hey," Blaine says, finally letting go of Kurt's fingers, "is it okay if we--" he breaks off, blushing a little, and Kurt grins at him.

"You blush too, you know," he says.

"Yeah, but I'm not as cute as you when I do it," Blaine says, his hand petting at Kurt's hips.

"I object," Kurt says, and then Blaine's hand slides over, his fingers dipping under the band of Kurt's underwear. Blaine makes a questioning noise, stilling his fingers.

"Yeah," Kurt says, trying to keep his hips from pushing up. "Yeah, that is an excellent idea," he continues, nodding a little and reaching for Blaine's underwear. Their arms get tangled up, elbows bumping, and Blaine laughs, leaning forward and kissing at Kurt's shoulder as he pulls Kurt's cock out. It's kind of a weird contrast, but not one Kurt's going to complain about because Blaine's _hand_ is on his _dick_.

Blaine starts to move his hand slowly, jerking Kurt off, and Kurt whines and tilts his head against Blaine's hair.

"How am I supposed to do _anything_ when you're all--" Kurt just makes a groaning noise and Blaine laughs, tilting his head to kiss Kurt on the mouth.

"I have faith you can do it."

"I have faith this is going to be over in a minute," Kurt moans, his hips moving a little with Blaine's hand. He likes the way Blaine's dick feels, likes how warm and heavy it is, and when he moves his hand faster, the angle still a little weird, Blaine makes this whimpering noise that's probably the hottest thing Kurt's ever heard.

"You're so perfect, Kurt," Blaine says softly, squeezing harder around Kurt's dick, and Kurt has to bite back a whine.

"Blaine, do we just--" Kurt knows he's close, can feel the way the heat just keeps building and building. Blaine is jerking him off faster now, frantic and uneven, and Kurt wonders if he's close too.

"Yeah, come on," Blaine groans.

"Do we just-- oh, oh," Kurt moans, because Blaine twists his hand a certain way and that's it, Kurt's coming, his hips jerking forward into Blaine's hand. There's come on his stomach and all over Blaine's hand, but Kurt doesn't even care because Blaine surges forward and kisses him again, hard and desperate. Kurt only remembers to keep jerking Blaine off when Blaine starts to strain his hips up, trying to get friction for his dick.

"Kurt, fuck," Blaine breathes against his mouth. "So hot, you're _so_ hot," he babbles, and Kurt gasps when Blaine strokes back over his cock, his fingers light and gentle but still feeling like too much on Kurt's oversensitive skin. He squeezes at Blaine's cock, right under the head, and Blaine groans and jerks forward, his hips pushing his cock up into Kurt's hands.

"Like that?" Kurt asks, and he can't even be embarrassed when his voice comes out shaky and cracked because he just had, like, the best orgasm of his _life_ , and he would like Blaine to have one too, because they're pretty awesome.

"Yeah," Blaine pants out, his head dropping to Kurt's shoulder. "Just like that, please, fuck."

"Sorry if I'm bad at this," Kurt says, wincing a little at his apparent inability to shut up after he comes. "Learning curve," he says, laughing nervously, and oh god, he seriously needs to _shut up_.

"You are so, so not bad," Blaine says brokenly, rubbing his nose along Kurt's throat and kissing his collarbone all wet and unsteady. "So good, Kurt, fuck," he gasps out, and the next time Kurt squeezes under the head of Blaine's cock his entire body goes still and tense as he comes, hot over Kurt's hand. Kurt jerks Blaine through it, his grip slow and firm until Blaine makes a whimpering noise that Kurt should not find as hot as he does.

"C'mere," Blaine says gruffly after a few seconds. Kurt's as there as he can be, he thought, but then Blaine lifts his head up to get at Kurt's mouth, kissing him wet and deep and kind of lazy, his whole body slumping forward against Kurt.

Kurt's hand is still covered in come, but he would also really like to be touching Blaine now, so he winces and wipes it off on the throw pillow he'd been meaning to recover anyway. Casualty of war. Awesome, orgasm-y war.

"So," Blaine says, pulling back from the kiss and resting his forehead against Kurt's, "that was awesome." Kurt laughs, loud and surprised, and then Blaine's grinning at him, wide and happy as he kisses at Kurt's cheek, his forehead, his nose.

"You are such a nerd," Kurt says, trying to squirm away when Blaine tries to kiss his eyelids. Blaine just grins widely and squeezes his arms a little tighter around Kurt, holding him in place. Kurt rolls his eyes and settles in, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder and cuddling closer as Blaine strokes up and down his back. It makes Kurt shiver and press closer, and Blaine drops a kiss to his head.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asks, feeling his face heat up preemptively.

"Hmm?" Blaine asks, his voice slow and kind of sleepy.

"I promise I'm enjoying the afterglow and everything, but. My dick is still out of my pants and I feel a little ridiculous."

Blaine's quiet for what seems like a really, really long time but is probably only a few seconds, and then he's laughing, sudden and loud, and pulling Kurt even closer. "In a minute," he says, leaning down to kiss Kurt soft and sweet. "First I have to tell you I love you, and you have to not freak out about it or say it back if you don't want to."

"Oh," Kurt says, low and shocked.

"I said no freaking out," Blaine reminds him.

"I'm not," Kurt says, bracing a hand on Blaine's chest and leaning up so he can look Blaine in the eye. "You just don't have to--"

"I know," Blaine says, cutting him off. "But I wanted to."

"Oh," Kurt says again smiling down at Blaine. "Okay then," he says and grins to himself as he pulls back to tuck himself back into his pants.

"Oh?" Blaine repeats nervously, fumbling with his zipper. Kurt tries to hide his smile, but he must not quite manage because Blaine reaches out and swats at his hip. "You're fucking with me," he says. "Right?" he adds after a moment, when Kurt doesn't reply.

"Nope," Kurt says, grinning as he plops back down in Blaine's lap. "I was just in this for the sex. You know what they say, why buy the cow when you can g--" Kurt squeaks as Blaine starts tickling him, his fingers dragging over Kurt's sides, and Kurt squirms, kicking his leg out and almost knocking the coffee table over.

"Take it back," Blaine says, grinning down at him and digging his fingers in.

"Fine, fine," Kurt says breathlessly. "Fine, I take it back! I totally love you, I promise, I promise," Kurt says, sighing in relief when Blaine finally stops tickling him and lifts Kurt back up into his lap, pulling him close.

"You mean that?" Blaine asks, his breath hot against Kurt's ear.

"Yeah," Kurt says, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat and trying not to shiver again.

"Good," Blaine says, kissing at his ear. "Because I was thinking about going again, but I didn't want to feel cheap in the morning."


End file.
